Kingdom Academy
by Psycho Apple Maniac
Summary: Kingdom Academy
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Nickname: (if they have one)

Gender:

Age: (13-17) unless a teacher

Birthday:

Hometown:

Family:

Status: (Trainer/ Coordinator/ Breeder)

History: (Tragic past or N/A)

Character Description: (appearance, personality)

Pokemon: (don't list attacks I have those covered)

OC's can vary from students – teachers – uncover spies (villains)

Kingdom Academy – An Academy located in a newly discovered Heaven Region that is rumored to have all the pokemon in the world. Students enhance their skills and knowledge and stop a new treat Team Ultimate.

Team Ultimate – is practically Giovanni, Archie, Maxie and Cyrus joining forces and recruit new grunts to crush the world that wouldn't approve of their plans.


	2. All Aboard The SS King

Kingdom Academy

Chapter 1: All Aboard The SS. King

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ONLY JASON.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 Years Ago

" _I never thought it actually existed!" a woman said wearing a shredded lab coat._

" _Neither did I but here it is right before our eyes." A man wearing a cloak wrapped around his body muttered taking in the landscape that stood before them._

" _We've been searching 3 years and we finally found it." A teenage boy wearing nothing but a jean pants and slippers stated._

**Snowpoint City ~ Present Day**

" This is all your fault!" 15-year-old Jason Hashi yelled at his Eevee who was running beside him as they dashed across the snow. Jason wore a sleeveless blue hoodie, brown jean pants with two huge pockets on both sides and black slippers, he had straight red hair and sapphire – green eyes.

"Eevee! E eve Eevee!" he retorted.

" Yes it's your fault you sleep like a friggin Geodude!" Jason snapped back having one of his usual arguments with Eevee.

"EEVEE!" was all he is cried shocked at his trainer's statement jumping on his shoulder.

" Fine what ever! But if I miss this boat I'm screwed!" Jason reached the harbor only to see the SS. King far out in the ocean.

" Ga haha I missed the boat!" as Jason screamed this Manectric popped out of his pokeball and shocked both Eevee and Jason. "Manectric what did I tell you about doing that!"

" Manec! Manec!" he cried jumping up and down shocking them once more ready to play.

" Sorry buddy maybe another time ok." Jason said calmly and returned Manectric who was ready to cry. He watched the boat as it started disappearing into the sunset.

" And that was the last boat too. I'm screwed!" he said falling on his back. Just then a boy came running and stomped on Jason's face.

" WHAT THE HELL!" he cried in pain " HEY WATCH WERE THE HECK YOUR GOING FOOL!"

" Where's ship! It's gone! I missed the ship!" the boy panicked he was wearing a black t-shirt with a flame symbol on it and with a red jacket also wearing red goggles on his head, black pants, black and red sneakers and red fingerless gloves, he had spiky dark brown hair and mahogany-brown eyes.

" HEY PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU MORON!" Jason yelled once more but the boy paid him no attention to what he said.

" Water pokemon! Do you have any water pokemon!"

" Water pokemon of course!"

" You have water pokemon!"

" Water pokemon!"

"Water pokemon!" 

"WATER POKEMON!" they both shouted in synch both pumping their fists in the air. Jason reached for his belt when he suddenly froze.

" What's wrong?" he asked

" It's not here." He said with his eyes widen. " It's in my bag, its gotta be in my bag!" he muttered starting to dig through his backpack. When Eevee nudged him.

" I aint got time for your games eve- " he stopped when he saw the pokeball in Eevee's mouth and took it.

"Alright come on out Milotic!" he yelled throwing a pokeball in the air, a glowing light appeared as the beautiful pokemon appeared in the water, both Jason and the boy got on along with Eevee.

" Full Speed - " the boy began saying.

" Shut Up!" Jason yelled and Milotic swam off trying to catch the boat.

On The Deck Of The SS. King

" Lockjaw Hydro Pump!" someone shouted Totodile followed his trainer's command.

" Thunderbolt Jolteon!" the spiked back pokemon dodged the attack sent a bolt of lighting towards Lockjaw striking him dead on.

" Lockjaw!" he yelled

" Tota!" he said signaling that he was alright. The boy smirked at this.

" Head in for an Ice Fang!" he yelled once more, Lockjaw ran at full speed.

" Thunder Fang!" Jolteon was frustrated with Lockjaw and ran in ready to do a Thunder Fang, Lockjaw jumped on its' back and bit its' head causing Jolteon to freeze ending the battle.

" Jolteon is unable to battle the match goes to Lockjaw and Timoy!" the referee said loud enough for everyone to hear they began to clap and cheer for Timoy.

" And that's how it's done." He said high-5ing Lockjaw.

" Hey Timoy your pokemon are really strong!" the boy said trying to make a conversation. There was a long awkward silence.

" Yea. Right Chase." He stated sheepishly looking at the girl sitting on the railing trying to get the creepy boy off his case.

The girl known, as Chase did not hear this, she was too busy watching the beautiful sunset crash into the waves of the ocean making them blend into different colors, her hair blowing in the wind. She had slightly tan skin, midnight blue eyes, and black shoulder length hair. She wore a dark purple vest with black tank underneath, white skinny jeans, black hitop converse with a skull on one side, and a heart-shaped necklace, with a Pichu was snoozing in her lap.

Not Too Far Off From The SS. King

" Hey kid…" Jason stated then trailed off.

"Yea."

" What's your name?" Jason asked while looking ahead for the boat but still trying to make small talk, the boy leaned on Jason's back.

" Jaden Namikaze. You?" Jaden replied.

" Jason Hashi, where ya from?"

" Kanto, Viridian City. You?

" Veilstone City, Sinnoh. How'd you get all the way cross here?" Jaden shrugged at the question.

" Family Vacation." He retorted. There was a long silence that Milotic sweat dropped at finally something appeared on the horizon.

" Hey there's the ship!" Jason exclaimed.

" WHERE! WHERE!" Jaden questioned slamming his foot on Jason's head with his hands over his eyes scouting.

" GET OFF OF ME IDIOT!" Jason roared back causing Jaden to grin. " Moron." He muttered afterwards.

" Milotic try can catch up to the ship." she nodded and speed up. Two minutes later they were next to the ship. Jason noticed Chase sitting on the railing.

" Hey girl! Girl you!" he shouted, Chase merely looked at him.

" A little help would be nice ya know." He said glaring.

" Help what… jumping's in style now!" Jaden screamed jumping and hitting his head on the railing barely hanging on causing Chase to crack a smile.

" You're next Jason." He yelled with a grin. Jason jumped only to land flat face on the deck causing Chase's smile to widen and him rubbing his face repeating 'ow'. Suddenly Eevee rammed into the back of Jason's head, his eyes popping out resulting in his face on the deck again, this time Chase put on a genuine smile and Jaden breaking down in laughter.

" It's not funny!" He yelled at Jaden his newly found friend, " Ok Milotic return you deserve a good rest." Returning his Milotic to her pokeball still rubbing his face.

" Hey where is everybody?" Jaden stopped laughing noticing that they were the only ones on the deck.

" They're in the mess hall getting ready for dinner." Chase walked over answering his question. " I'm Chase by the way Chase Nguyen." Extending her hand Pichu on her shoulder.

" Jaden Namikaze nice to meet ya! Your really pretty!" taking her hand.

" Ok… then. Would you two care to join me for dinner?"

" FOOD?" Jason froze before rushing past the two. " FOOOD! Food, Food, Food, Food!" with his hands in the air running towards the mess hall with Eevee right behind him.

" Who's your weird friend?" she asked looking in the direction Jason just ran raising her thin eyebrow.

" Oh… him. He's Jason." Jaden sweat dropped.

**Each trainer can keep one pokemon out. Here is the list of people I selected already: (so far)**

**Jaden Namikaze (main character) **

**Chase Nguyen (main character)**

**Victoria D'Ascolli**** (Villain)**

**Timoy Odon (main character)****  
****Chloe Fujisaki (main character)**

**Alice Midnight (main character)**

**Mako Wolff (teacher)**

**Dakota Sydney (villain)**

**I need more villains and teachers and some supporting cast member to help **

**READ N REVIEW OR PSYCO APPLE WILL COME FOR YOU! lol**


	3. Old Enemies And Tofu

**Kingdom Academy **

Chapter 2: Old Enemies And Tofu

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH BUT I'M NOT. I was going to name it Cafeteria Confrontation but I wanted something random instead.

In The Mess Hall~

Everyone ate peacefully in groups talking among themselves, some now receiving dinner. Timoy ate quietly with Lockjaw beside him just as quiet. A noise was heard from the hallway everyone stopped talking and turned their heads towards the entrance to the mess hall, the voice became clearer as a figure began to appear.

"Ok! It's dinner time better eat up if you wanna get strong like me kids!" Sergeant. Marshall said he was wearing an army uniform, army hat and black boots with his trusty Machamp by his side. Just as everyone was about to reply another noise was heard from the hallway.

"FOOOD! Food, food, food, food!" Jason screamed trampling the Sgt picking up a tray and heading for the server. " Food please." He stated with Eevee on his shoulder both faces plastered with grins, the server dropped squarish looking things onto his plate.

" What the hell is this?" Jason poking the brownish – white in his plate.

" It's tofu kid." The server retorted gesturing him to move along.

" I hate tofu!"

" Well whose fault is that!" the server snapped gripping Jason's hoodie with his greasy hand.

" Is there a problem here!" Sgt. Marshall shouted as the 4-armed pokemon pulled them apart.

" Yea this guy won't give me what I want to eat!" Jason cried pointing at the server. Everyone even teachers watched eavesdropping into the conversation.

" What you see is what you get kid!" Sgt barked at Jason while pointing at the menu behind the server. Jason climbed over the counter and approached the menu chalkboard took up the eraser rubbed out 'Tofu' and wrote something else.

" That's what I want and." Jason stated putting down the chalk with his eyes closed.

" Rice, Fish, Shrimp" after reading this Sgt began barking at Jason once again. Chase and Jaden finally caught up to where all the action was.

" How'd he know where the mess hall was?" Chase asked Jaden who had a grin, when Timoy approached them.

" You know them?" he question gesturing back and forth from Jason now had a disappointed look on his face and Jaden who laughing his head off.

Later ~ Yes Jason Found Something Eat (incase you were wondering)

" I'm Timoy Odon nice to meet you." He said raising a hand. Timoy had neck length hair, black with a red stripe on the top right running from front to back. His eyes were dark brown. He wore a sleeveless red and black hoodie, with a black under shirt, with black and baggy pants 

" Jaden Namikaze. I'm gonna call you Udon Noodles." He stated happily.

"W-Why?" Timoy asked nervously.

"ANYWAYS! Before starting an unnecessary conversation!" Jason glared at Jaden " I'm Jason Hashi and that's is Eevee." He pointed at Eevee who was now playing with Lockjaw and Pichu.

The group began talking about where they were from and how they got accepted into the Academy, except for Chase who was stuck in her own world when Jaden shot a question about the earlier events.

" Hey who was the funny looking guy with the weird hair cut and stupid uniform?"

" If I were you I would watch what I say about him." A voice came from the shadows behind Jason, everyone even Chase and the pokemon turned to see who it was. Except Jason who cringed at the voice, the voice he hated so much that he didn't even bother to turn around it was recognizable like a Whismur's cry.

" No seriously you shouldn't talk about him like that." It was Corey Spina, Jason's rival. He had hazel eyes, light brown hair over his eyebrows and the left side curved, with tan skin. He wore a blue t-shirt that shows some of his biceps, white shorts reaching below his knees with blue stripes on each outer side, a pair of sunglass were clipped to his wait and blue fingerless gloves that have a lighting bolt on the front, his fun loving Raichu beside him. Even though he was a year older than Jason they started their journey at the same time.

" Oh hey Corey." Chase stated, Jason snapped his head around to her like she was mad.

" You know him!" jumping out of his chair pointing at Corey's lazy mask that he put on.

" Hey I'm-" Jaden jump up and was cut of by Corey.

" I really wished I cared." He stated with a plain look on his face and hands in his pockets. **(N/A: Lol that's my favorite phrase). **There was a 5 minute long awkward silence that no one saw coming, staring at the two who were sending daggers at each other but only Chase was smart enough to break the silence. 

" Yea, Corey and I both live in Snowpoint City and we grew up together." Both Corey and Jaden stood there in the same position staring at each other both looking ready to fight.

" Well look at the time! I think we should be getting to bed know! Bye!" Jason retorted to the scene dragging Jaden with Eevee following them. Everyone else followed suit and went to get some sleep.

Next Morning ~ 4:32a.m To Be Exact

Jason removed the pillow from his head, wanting to kill Jaden who was snoring all night. He looked at the clock beside his bed.

' Friggin 4:32! Jaden, you bastard it's friggin 4:32!' he thought panicking and placed the pillow over his head trying to fall asleep again.

**7:45a.m ~**

HOINK HOINK HONIK HOINK HOINK HOINK

Jason fell out of bed landing on his stomach; eyes wide open looking ready to cry. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night due to Jaden's repetitive snoring; he looked up to see Jaden sprawled out still SNORING!

" He's a damn Snorlax, I envy him." He mumbled before straining himself to get up.

HOINK HOINK HOINK HOINK HOINK HOINK

He fell down once again to the noise of the ship.

" _The SS. King will now be approaching Kingdom Academy please gather your belongings in preparation for docking. I repeat the SS. King will now be approaching Kingdom Academy please gather your belongings in preparation for docking. Thank you_

_for riding with us._" The captain said over the loud speaker.

" The Academy!" Jason shot up.

" WAKE UP DUMBASS!" he roared kicking Jaden out of bed.

" WHAT THE HELL I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" he roared back with the sheet covering half of his face. Eevee woke up to all the commotion and snuck into Jason's backpack.

" Hurry up and get dressed we're getting close to the Academy!" with that both boys got dressed quickly and gather their stuff and headed straight to the deck with was crowded with a sea of children. They forced their was through a sea of children trying to get a front row view.

" Hmm. Chase? Udon Noodles?" Jaden poking his head between two people pushing through with Jason right behind. Chase sat on the railing Pichu on her head with Timoy standing next to her Lockjaw on the railing as well.

" See we're almost there the island is coming into view." Chase stated pointing at the island now appearing in the horizon.

" This is so cool in the next few minutes we're gonna be a student at one of the newest, biggest schools in the world!" Jason shouted high-5ing Jaden when Eevee popped out of his backpack.

" Prepare yourselves for an adventure you'll never forget." Corey said walking calmly towards the group.

Well here's chapter 2. It's a little rushed if you ask me. Truth I'm running dry on ideas thanks going out to:

**The Red King – he gave me some awesome advice for later chapters and helps spice it up**

**If you have any ideas that you think would help make the story more interesting just tell me.**

Kingdom AcademyShow it to your friends…

**Show it to your enemies…**

**Show it to your dog…. BARK**

**Show it to your cat…MEOW**

**And for the really daring part show it to this POTATO…O-PO-TA-TO (nigahiga youtube)**

**Read N Review! NOW! **


	4. Mysterious Guests! Mako's Exam!

**Kingdom Academy **

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Guests! Mako's Exam!**

**I don't own pokemon. **

" Look at them and their pathetic pokemon. How the hell did they get accepted?" one asked wearing a yellow cloak gesturing to the sea of students by the docks while kneeling down on one knee. " They're too many of them what if they find out."

" Relax I'm pretty sure none of them will find out." Another one replied wearing a muddy brown cloak.

" And if some of them do?" some one wearing a white cloak questioned leaning on a tree, arms folded.

" Then we put them in their place of course. " chuckled one wearing a pink cloak. "Now let's get out of here." They all nodded and disappeared into the island.

**Down By The Docks~**

The SS. King had now docked and students were making their way to the Academy.

" Huh?" Jaden stopped and looked up at the mountain.

" Something wrong Jaden?" Timoy questioned.

" Huh, Oh nothing Udon Noodle." He stated.

" Whatever let's go." Jason yawned as they continue walking. All the students made their way to the Academy's auditorium for the orientation ceremony.

**Auditorium~**

The children flooded into the auditorium like water. The group took a seat in one of the front rows. Students' voices filled the room awaiting some one's presence then a man wearing a white tux, and black shoes, approached the stage. He cleared his throat, and the whole auditorium became quiet.

" Welcome to Kingdom Academy! I am the principal Van Clay! They are about 200 of you sitting before me future great Champions, Coordinators, Breeders and Researchers alike. Let me lay down the rules boys are allowed in the girls dormitory until 10:00 p.m and vice reverse. Now let me introduce the teachers' faces who will be seeing for your semester here." He said, 30 teachers walked on stage. **(N/A: I'm only going to name the important teachers)**

" Next is Rosalie Dashkov is in charge of Coordination Classes. Shaquan Marshall directs Physical Education. Momoko Fujiwara teaches pokemon research. Dristan Thompson instructs pokemon breeding. And Mako Wolff will be the battle instructor." He introduced them. " Now I will call you up to receive your schedule and room number you'll be bunking with two other students an-"

'Oh great! Just what I need friggin roommates!' Jason slugged in his chair blocking out the rest of what the principal was saying. Students began walking on stage receiving their schedules Jason didn't notice this because he was too busy thinking.

" Jason Hashi? Is there a Jason Hashi here?" the principal question the other teachers who shrugged " Guess he didn't make –"

"JASON!" Jaden barked in his ear causing him to fall out the chair.

"WHAT!" he shot up and barked back with a scowl look on his face, everyone turned to the duo.

"Go get you schedule." Jaden calmly pointing at the stage Jason replied with an 'o' and made his way down to the stage.

" Jason Hashi?" the principal asked he nodded. After everyone received their schedules they were bragging about which room they got and their classes but Jason just shoved it in his pocket and lay back in the chair.

" Classes will begin tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. and finish and 2:00 p.m. which means you have the rest of the day off!" Everyone cheered, "Whatever you do don't wander off school property it's dangerous. You're all dismissed. Oh yes! You are allowed to have one pokemon out at all times." After that statement was heard pokemon cries began filling the room.

**Boy's Dormitory**

Jason half awake dragged his head on the wall looking for his room, he was the first to leave auditorium.

" 107, 108, 109, 110 … what comes after 10 again… Eevee?" he asked Eevee who was walking ahead.

" Eevee." he told him and rolled his little brown eyes.

" Right… 11… now what number was I at again?" Eevee groaned this was going to be a long day.

**With Jaden And The Others ~**

" Hey where'd the other idiot go?" Corey asked noticing that Jason had disappeared.

" Who cares I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Jaden rubbing his growling stomach causing Corey and Timoy to sweat drop.

" Well I'm off to find my room bye." Chase stated before walking off.

" Let's hang out again sometime!" Jaden shouted waving goodbye resulting in people staring at him. A Dratini appeared out of nowhere and wrapped herself around Jaden's neck for warmth. This didn't go unnoticed by either Corey or Timoy.

" You have a Dratini." Corey lazily looking at the sea blue pokemon sleeping on Jaden's neck.

" No Corey. He has a medium sized Flygon." Timoy stated sarcastically.

" Your sarcasm is not welcomed Udon Noodle." He mumbled back.

" Yea she was a gift from my dad." Jaden said with a grin.

**Girl's Dormitory ~**

Chase walked down the hall looking for her room.

" Jaden's really funny isn't he Pichu?" she giggled along with Pichu. " Ok here we are room 109."

She opened the door, the room was huge there was a mini television, mini fridge, a bunk bed and a single bed.

" Hey you must be my roommate. I'm Alice Midnight." Alice had ice blue hair tied in two ponytails, and ruby red eyes. She wore a vivid pink blouse with Cherrim patterns, a cyan blue miniskirt which is just above her knees and has orange boots with Pokeball patterns.

" Hey I'm Chase Nguyen. You look pretty young how old are you?" Chase questioned looking down at the petite girl who was only shoulder length to her.

" 13, I'll be turning 14 this year!" she answered with a cheery smile.

"Bell?" a sound was made from inside Alice's bag, her Bellossom popped out.

"Oh yea. This is Bellossom!" Bellossom chanted as her trainer called her name. Alice walked over to the window and pushed it open. " Looks like we have a good view of the ocean." a gust of wind entered the room giving it a relaxing feeling. Chase at the young girl.

**Meanwhile…~**

" AGH! Where the hell is this damn room!" a girl shouted towards the sky releasing her anger with a Growlithe standing besides her looking just as frustrated.

" Excuse me is there a problem?" another girl asked who was walking by.

" Yeah. Who are you?"

" Victoria D'Ascolli, vice president of the student council. But you can call me Vic for short." Vic winked stretching out her hand.

" Chloe Fujisaki. I'm look for room -"

"Right this way." Vic cut her off with a sly smirk and began walking towards the girl's dormitory rooms Chloe shot a questioning look at Growlithe and followed Vic.

" Here we are room 109 am I correct." Vic pointed to the room. Chloe stared at her schedule.

" How'd yo -" he looked up Vic had disappeared. " Where the hell she go!" speaking to no one in particular. Chase heard yelling outside the room and went to check, she slightly cracked open the door.

" Hey I'm Chloe your roommate." She flushed embarrassed rubbing her head. Chase sighed and fully opened the door.

**Back With Jaden, Timoy And Corey**

After receiving something to eat the trio headed towards the dormitory rooms. Jaden had a popsicle in his mouth, Timoy was reading what looked like a map of the entire school and Corey just walked.

" I call top bunk!" Jaden barged into the room throwing his things on the top bunk; Jason instantly opened his eyes, Jaden by the window and Timoy unpacking his things by the single bed.

" Hey looks like we're roommates huh Jason!"

"Well it's getting pretty late I'm heading in." Timoy said covering his body with the sheet.

"But it's only 10!" Jaden wined.

" And what time does school start tomorrow?" Jaden made a perfect shape o with his mouth and went to bed.

**Midnight In A Cavern Not To Far Off From The Academy ~**

" I told you I'm done! I'm not doing this anymore! I quit!" the 1st figure said, 9 figures stood in the opening of the cavern arguing.

" You realize that if you quit you can't come back." The 2nd one said.

" We're nothing but toys to these madmen!" the 1st retorted and was slammed into the wall of the cavern by another figure.

"Don't you dare call them that!" the 3rd spat, "They took me in when everyone else abandoned me!" and reluctantly let go. The 2nd figure spoke up.

" Fine you can go. We'll be watching and if you tell anyone about this or us, we're going to hunt you down." And with that the 1st figure ran back to the Academy.

" Are you sure it was wise to let her go Boss?" a 4th questioned.

" Yea. I want all of you keeping an eye on her. Everything she does, everything she says and who she hangs around. GOT IT!" they all nodded in agreement and disappeared into the cavern.

**Next Day ~**

Jaden fell off the top bunk, felt for the clock and squinted for 10 seconds.

"AGH! Guys wake up its - " there was no one in the room. "Bastards." He hissed scrambling his things together, pick up Dratini and straight out the door, cutting through the courtyard he looked at his cell phone it was 9:34 he had missed half of his Battle Instructing Class. He cracked opened the door and looked into the classroom.

' Sweet he's in the middle of a battle.' He turned his head and saw Jason talking to two girls. He snuck in quietly when his name was called.

"Mr. Namikaze!" Mako Wolff pointed but still concentrating on the battle " You're late. Because of your lateness on the first day I won't give you detention…" Jaden sighed, " Instead we'll be having an exam and you're first." He finished up the battle. The entire class shot glares at Jaden, if looks could kill he'd drop dead right then and there.

" The exam will be a one on one the battles ends when either one of the pokemon is unable to battle." Mako explained.

" Yea, Yea. Whatever. Grovyle come on out!" The grass pokemon appeared with a twig in its' mouth. Mako smirked.

"Tsukiko let's show this boy how to win a battle." He said to his loyal Mightyena. " Use Double Team, then Shadow Ball." Mightyena created 20 clones of herself and ran in ready to do Shadow Ball.

"Grovyle jump and use Energy Ball on all of them!" he shouted. Grovyle jumped and used Emery Ball, all the clones disappeared but Tsukiko was nowhere to be found.

" Iron Tail!" Mako shouted, Grovyle was hit in the back of his head and into the ground.

"Grovyle get up!"

" Finish it with Giga Impact." Tsukiko nosed dived into Grovyle with every bit of power she had. When the smoke cleared Tsukiko walked over to Mako's side and sat loyally. Mako went through each student with ease and K.O attacks.

"Ms. Fujisaki is next." Chloe walked on stage with Growlithe. She was shorter than average with black eyes and jet-black hair tied in a ponytail with bangs. She wears a black tank top under a light green short-sleeved jacket that is zipped up. The jacket is tight, fitted and reaches a foot above her knees. She also wears brown khaki capris, brown shoes, and green wristbands. " You may start." he said.

" Flamethrower!" Growlithe released flames upon Tsukiko who stood loyally upon her master's commands.

"Protect." Tsukiko put up the shield that reflected the flames. " Dig." Tsukiko burrowed a hole into the ground.

" Growlithe use Flamewheel to protect yourself." Tsukiko came as Growlithe used Flamewheel and was burned. Growlithe charged in with another Flamewheel. Tsukiko jumped but Growlithe bounced and rammed into her.

" Tsukiko get onto and use Shadow Ball." Mako commanded, she did as commanded of her master flipped on top of Growlithe and released a powerful Shadow Ball upon Growlithe and landed safely.

" Growlithe!" she called, but he was already down and out.

" Next Mr. Hashi." Jason got up and approached the stage passing Chloe who was just defeated. He swallowed the lump in his throat and was ready to do battle.

"Ok. Infernape get ready for battle!" the monkey-like pokemon screamed his name and made its' presence known.

" I think Tsukiko has enough for one day. Stealth your up next." Mako's Scizor stood proudly like his trainer. " Metal Claw." Stealth suddenly disappeared leaving behind nothing but a cloud of dust and appeared in front Infernape 1 second later.

' Damn that Scizor's fast!" Jason thought, Stealth threw the Metal Claw and struck Infernape in the chest but held onto his claw. " Flame Blitz!" but before Infernape could attack Stealth bashed his head into Infernape's with several Iron Head attacks repetitively until Infernape fell to the floor fainted.

Alice's Bellossom didn't even stand a chance against Stealth one K.O move and she was out. Every student was defeated only one person was left a boy named Dakota Sydney with an energetic, playful Pachirisu.

"There's now way this kid's gonna win." A student said.

" Yea just look at that Pachirisu." Another said.

" The only way he'd win is if he had a hell of a strong pokemon on him."

Dakota ignored the comments made and reached the stage. " Ramparados your up." He said the dinosaur pokemon roared which echoed through the entire class causing everyone's mouths to drop. The battle was quick and painful Ramparados had won with out breaking a sweat they all stared at the cold-hearted pokemon who trashed about Stealth like a chew toy.

" Well all of you except Dakota over here failed the exam which means you all get 0 for the semester but Dakota receives 100%." Mako said shooting daggers at Dakota every now and again for thrashing one of his prized pokemon. The bell rung as every one was dismissed.

**Well here it is Chapter 3. Sorry it's a bit late but I had one hectic week. I decided to update every Monday and Friday and sometimes Wednesday's if the get the chapter finished early. **

**2,450 words WOW! 0_0 10 pages 0_0**

**Please Read and Review telling me what you think and how to make it better. I need more villains please!**

**Oh yea Dakota goes by Kotes in later chapters.**

**Thank You! Don't forget Read N Review! **


	5. Something In The Distance

**Kingdom Academy**

**Chapter 4: Something In The Distance.**

**Sorry most of this is in Jason's Pov.**

**Jason's Pov**

I never thought the school was so big but now I take a better look at it. IT'S HUGE! The walls are a darkish-orange; it's about 20 – 30 feet tall…

"Mr. Hashi! I presume you're not paying any attention?" right now I'm in the middle of my Pokemon Research Class with Ms. What's her face. (Fujiwara).

"I am contemplating the vastness of the universe and trying to grasp the concept of eternity and keep it within a reasonable explanation." I explained turning my back to the school. There was a long silence I shifted my head and saw everyone looking at me with an 'WTF' face even Ms. Fujiwara who had her head slightly tilted with the same look plastered on.

" In other words…I'm just bored out of my mind." My friends sweat drop shaking their heads.

" Ok then forgetting the last 3 minutes we wasted of our lives. Today we'll be looking for the rare Pumpkin Berry. I'll be pairing-" that idiotic Jaden had to cut in.

" But isn't that berry really hard to find?" he asked. Sometimes I just want to slap that boy cross his head for beings so damn stupid.

" Jaden please. Try not to have a good time … this is supposed to be educational." Timoy put his hand in Jaden's face to quiet him. This action caused the entire class to break down in laughter even Chase laughed at this and Chase hardly ever laughs!

" Right I'll be pairing you up into groups of twos don't wander off school property." I saw it; she had a look in her eye that meant something more than she said. A few names were called.

" Alex Hilpan and Casey Lynne," Alex was tall, with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a faded blue jean cutoff shorts with a wife beater on top and a Houndoom by his side. Casey now had shoulder length wavy light blonde hair, a scar at the corner of her mouth slightly off color skin, blue eyes, about the color of an ice shard, and wears loose light blue shorts with a flame red tank top and ratty old gray sneakers with a Buizel on her shoulder.

" Timoy Odon and Alice Midnight. Corey Spina and Chloe Fujisaki. Jaden Namikaze and Chase Nguyen and finally Jason Hashi and Sara Cade." She finished closing her registration book.

" ME AND WHO!" I blurted and who the hell was this Sara person. Everyone got into their pairs already Jaden was talking to Chase who had a smile on her face, Corey and Chloe were at each other's throats, and Timoy and Alice talked quietly. There was only one person left a girl she had layered black hair shoulder length her bangs cover up half her eyes, which are dark brown in color. She has paleish skin, slim body, and was a bit short. She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with black sleeves under a sleeve less gray jacket, black skinny jeans, gray shoes, blue headband, and gray pokemon belt and a NineTails.

" Hey you must be Sara. I'm Jason." I extended an arm but she didn't take it talking about being polite.

" Ok. You may begin looking for the Pumpkin Berry it is located somewhere around the area not inside the school and remember don't trail off school property many things lurk out there that are dangerous." She had that same look in her eyes.

After 40 minutes of searching around the school we found nothing. Our journey took us to the very edge of school property. Behind the school was lush green grass, tall oak trees that look like they've been here for years smashed into a jungle, there was also a little pathway with footprints like someone had been here in the past, before I knew it I started walking along the path when something tugged my arm.

" NO! We shouldn't go off the premises remember, dangerous things are out there." It was Sara; she had a stern look on her face.

"But we have to find the berry and the footprints here are fresh which means someone or persons came this way earlier about 15 minutes ago I'd say." Putting my finger on my chin looking at the trail, then I looked back at her, "Besides we still have 20 minutes to spare come on." I tugged her arm but she resisted still angry. A tug on my leg was felt, I looked down it was NineTails also trying to stop me.

"I am part of the Student Council, I can have you expelled!" she threatened; I looked into her eyes those ice shard beautiful eyes and sighed.

" Fine." I mumbled in defeat or did I? As soon as she slowly released my arm from her prison grip and NineTails doing the same. " EEVEE RUN!" we scattered down the path into the forest running the fasted we could.

" I…think we lost her." I panted looking down at Eevee, who was also gasping for air; we reached an open area and what I saw was something I'd never forget.

**Open Grassland ~ No one's Pov**

Jason reached an open area and saw lots of fighting type pokemon carrying a machine or what looked like a cannon. Jason's mouth dropped when Eevee noticed 5 people talking and nudged its trainer. Jason hid behind the bush that Eevee led him to eavesdropping into the conversation.

" How long will the project take before completion?" a man asked it sounded like he was in his early 30's

" A couple weeks even maybe months. I'm not sure yet Sir." Another man answered.

" MONTHS!" a feminine voice screeched, " We don't have that kind of time!"

" I truly am sorry Mam we're trying the best we can – " the man apologized but was interrupted.

" Well clearly you aren't trying hard enough!" Jason immediately recognized the voice and peeked over the bush to get a better look at the scene.

" Make those pokemon work double time! Cut their resting hours! I don't care! I want this project completed in a matter of weeks understood!" the girl yelled more like screamed at the now terrified man.

" No way it's you…" Jason mumbled but unfortunately was heard by the 30-year-old man.

" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET THAT KID NOW!" He yelled.

" Shit! Eevee –" but Eevee was already running " Eevee don't leave me!" he ran behind Eevee sulking. Both Jason and Eevee ran through the forest tripping a couple of times until the voices grew fainter. Jason tripped over an uprooted tree branch and rolled into Eevee and landed on his back behind the Academy.

" Uh, what a fall huh Eevee?" he scanned the area Eevee was nowhere, " Eevee don't tell I left you!"

" E-e-v-e-e." a voice groaned.

"EEVEE!" Jason shot up to find a squashed Eevee that was under him, " I'm sorry buddy but really should be more careful were you're standing next time." He lectured, Eevee shot a death glare at his trainer but decided to keep quiet. They walked back to where they were supposed to meet after class.

" And where exactly have you been Mr. Hashi?" Ms. Fujiwara asked tapping her foot. Jason was stuck on mute having no idea how to respond.

" We just found the Pumpkin Berry Ms.!" A female voice was heard it was Sara running up to them with NineTails, "See." She held out her hands so Ms. Fujiwara could see the berry.

"Ok well done." She left the duo.

" You didn't tell!" Jason said to Sara as soon as Ms. Fujiwara turned the corner.

" No. I didn't Einstein!" She retorted.

" But you threatened me! You said you'd have me expelled!" She got close to his face and searched his eyes.

" You're lucky you're cute." She ended the conversation and with that walked off with NineTails leaving a confused Jason.

" What the hell's that suppose to mean!" he threw his arms into the air asking.

**Physical Education Class ~**

Students stood in a straight line wearing a games pants just above their knees, it was dark blue with white strikes on each side and a white games shirt with the school crest which was a pokeball with an X behind it on the left side.

" I hate this class." Corey said scratching his back.

" Why?" Chloe shot him a puzzling look.

" Cause this is one class where I actually have to do something that involves to much movement." He replied.

"Some days even my rocketship underpants won't help." Timoy said looking into his shorts. Jaden, Corey, Chloe, Alice, Alex, Casey had an 'EWW' look on their faces when Timoy was looking down his pants, Casey stood calmly.

" RANDOMNESS!" Jason shouted shaking his hands in front of Timoy. After that statement was said Mr. Marshall stepped into class with Machamp behind him.

" OK! This is the one and only class that your pokemon do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING and you do ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING!" he said. The pokemon snickered at the thought of their trainers doing all the work while they relaxed.

" Don't get comfy Growlithe it's a once a day thing!" Chloe yelled at her pokemon.

" I want 5 laps out of each of you now!" Mr. Marshall ordered.

" ARE YOU MAD? 5 LAPS!" Corey panicked.

" Don't worry son the field is only 400 meters" he said, " Now GO! GO! GO! GO!" he clapped his hands urging them to start running, each student groaned and began running.

**Jaden's Pov Lunch**

" I can't feel my feet!" he complained slowly taking off my shoes.

" Argh! When's the last time you changed your socks?" Casey held her nose everyone else did as well.

" I don't see the point they're just gonna get dirty again." I stated.

" Ever heard of hygiene it's an essential part of living." Alex said coming up behind Casey who smiled.

" Hey there's something I gotta tell you guys." Jason said out of the blue.

**I SAID I WAS SORRY! . Chapter 3 I had no idea what to name it so…**

**I have a poll up asking what you guys want more of in Kingdom Academy go to my profile and vote please.**

**Read N Review! Thanks For Reading! **


End file.
